Una digiaventura real
by guillegr93
Summary: Bueno este fue mi primer fanfiction que estuvo en facebook,en mi pagina de Takuya Kanbara que aun conservo. consiste en pensamientos que tuve a lo largo de mi vida y que con ayuda de gente que me acompaño en ese momento,fui armando este fanfic. Espero que les agrade y aguardare sus reviews :3
1. Introducción a la Nueva Aventura

Año 2012

Han pasado 7 años desde que el digimundo y el mundo real han tenido contacto.

El primer grupo de elegidos fueron 5 que pasaron a ser 6 para finalizar siendo 10, que no tenían compañero digimon, sino que poseían los digispirits de los antiguos guerreros legendarios. estos elegidos se llaman Guillermo Alvarado(Fuego), Laureano Rodríguez(Luz), Martin Ledesma(Hielo),Nicolás Balocchi(Oscuridad),Diego Sugue(Trueno),Estefanía Acosta(viento) estos 6 combatieron contra Kerpymon, luego de vencerlo surgieron nuevos guerreros y elegidos, Juan Manuel Fernández(tierra),francisco Silva(madera),Germán Brown(acero),Giselle roezgas(agua).todos ellos son compañeros de 6to grado de primaria, finalmente vencen a lucemon y la paz volvió a los dos mundos. Hubo batallas menores contra digimons varios, pero al año siguiente a la batalla final, es decir cuando estaban en 7mo grado de primaria, al observar que realmente había paz en el digimundo y en el mundo real, decidieron no usar los digivice hasta que fuera necesario, además el grupo se separa por los estudios secundarios, entonces ellos luego del acto de fin de clases, en una digievolucion emotiva originan a los 10 guerreros y luego a susanoomon dando por finalizado esta etapa de su vida.

Pasaron 2 años desde la última digievolucion, cuando hubo un nuevo llamado, los nuevos elegidos al inicio fueron 7, que luego pasaron a ser 8, los únicos que pertenecen al anterior grupo son: Guillermo Alvarado, Laureano Rodríguez y Diego Sugue. Los digispirits se encuentran desactivados por no estar todos en contacto y además estaban guardados como recuerdo de una linda etapa. los nuevos elegidos son: Guillermo Alvarado(valor, compañero agumon),Laureano Rodríguez(Amistad; Gabumon),Laura Alcaraz(Amor; biyomon),Martina Gallardo(Pureza; Palmon),Maximiliano Aguirre(Conocimiento; tentomon),Lucas García(Sinceridad, Gomamon),Diego Sugue(esperanza; patamon) y Mariana Liendro(Luz; Gatomon).Ellos derrotaron a Apocalymon y liberaron las fuerzas que protegen al digimundo: Las Bestias Sagradas. Por motivos personales algunos tuvieron que dejar de ser elegidos aunque ellos en el interior siguen siendo y conservando el significado de sus emblemas, pero esto tardo en suceder...se fueron Diego, Maximiliano, Lucas y Mariana, e ingresaron en su lugar Nicolás Barragan (conocimiento), Ramiro San Sebastian (sinceridad) y regresan Juan Manuel Fernandez (esperanza) y Giselle Roezgas (Luz).

Al poco tiempo de la derrota de Apocalymon surgió un nuevo enemigo y fue necesario un nuevo equipo ya que los digivice fueron inutilizados por las agujas de control. El nuevo grupo quedo compuesto por Sergio Chaves(Veemon),Romina Helou(Hawkmon),Nicolás Balocchi(Armadillomon),Diego Sugue(Patamon),Mariano Liendro(Gatomon), luego se sumo Samuel Gallegos(Wormmon), los cuales derrotaron a MalomMyotismon.

Este grupo tuvo también cambios, pero en este caso fue casi inmediato a la victoria definitiva, salieron Diego, Mariana, Sergio, Romina y Samuel e ingresaron Juan Manuel y Giselle por un lado y por el otro Martin Ledesma (Veemon), Narella Palmada (Hawkmon) y Francisco Silva (Wormmon).

El cuarto grupo de elegidos, convivió con los últimos dos mencionados pero fue inestable durante mucho tiempo, los únicos que permanecieron fueron Sebastian Méndez (leomon), Agustín Pérez (Impmon) y Josué Dionofrio (Cyberdramon).

Luego se recreo a los Guerreros Legendarios, nuevamente al mando de Guillermo con los siguientes elegidos: Josué Dionofrio(Luz),Víctor Teixeira(Hielo),Tomas Candia(Oscuridad),Gonzalo Sosa(Tierra),Nicolás Pedicino(Trueno),Ramiro Spinelli(Madera),Francisco García(Acero),Laura Alcaraz(Viento) y Camila Guidali(Agua)

Esto es lo que ocurrió durante estos 7 años pero...esto recién es el inicio. AHORA ES CUANDO LA AVENTURA DIGIEVOLUCIONA.


	2. Capitulo I: Es Hora de Pelear!

18 de marzo de 2012

Era un sábado, se reunieron a ver digimon hunters en la casa de uno de los digielegidos, Josue (integrante del equipo de tamers compañero de Cyberdramon), Tomás, Ramiro y Guillermo. Faltando media hora para que inicie la transmisión del capítulo 24 de digimon hunters estaban llegando a destino, aparece absolutamente de la nada Devidramon y Weregarurumon Black, pese a esto, los chicos no tenían miedo, pese a que ni agumon ni Cyberdramon estaban, ya que se encontraban en el digimundo, de todas formas se enfrentaron a ellos, tomando sus D-Scan y usando los digispirits del fuego, luz, oscuridad y madera:

Doble spirit digivolve a... BEOWOLFMON! ALDAMON! dijeron Josué y Guillermo

Digispirit digivolve a...KAISERLEOMON! PETALDRAMON! gritaron Tomás y Ramiro

Atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, ambos enemigos los esquivaron y entonces Weregarurumon uso garra de lobo y los debilita a los cuatro volviéndolos a la normalidad. Iban a atacar a Guillermo y Josué pero...

Flama Bebe! Dijo una lagartija

Garras Exterminadoras! Dijo un cyborg

Cyberdramon! Exclamo con alegría Josué

Agumon llegaste! Dijo en una mezcla de alegría y asombro, Guillermo

Ellos dos eran sus compañeros digimon que aparecieron sorpresivamente. Entonces tomaron los digivice correspondientes (digivice y D-Ark)

Agumon warp digivolve a WARGREYMON!

MATRIX EVOLUCION! Cyberdramon digivolve a... JUSTIMON

No pienso quedarme acá sin hacer nada, necesito los digispirits... ANCIENTSPIRIT DIGIVOLVE A... SUSANOOMON! Dijo con mucha furia Guillermo y digievoluciono

Gracias tomas y rama por los digispirits y a ustedes también chicos, gritando a la distancia a sus amigos, Susanoomon/Guillermo.

La batalla había iniciado... mientras tanto.

Sin los digispirits me siento inútil dijo Ramiro

Te entiendo pero es lo que podemos hacer le respondió Tomás resignado

Hay veces en que pienso en que quiero un compañero digimon, pero soy feliz con arbormon. GUILLE CUIDADO! Dijo Ramiro y luego exclamo preocupado por su compañero

Susanoomon estaba sufriendo un ataque por la espalda y cae, Wargreymon y Justimon salen a ayudarlo pero no pueden y también caen.

PORQUE NO PODEMOS SER MAS UTILES! Dijeron encolerizados Ramiro y Tomás.

Aquí estamos. Dijeron una lagartija misteriosa, mucho más grande que la que es compañera de Guillermo, y un pequeño dragón, estos dos les resulta familiares a los dos.

S...Shoutmon? Dijo Ramiro al pequeño dragón

A...Agumon? Tomas llamo así con alegría a la lagartija.

Ramiro por fin nos conocemos, mis compañeros no están aquí que la digixros no será posible, dijo alegre Shoutmon

Entiendo, no te preocupes, sé bien que hacer, asintió Ramiro

Hola tomas, soy tu compañero, saludó Agumon

Que bien, llegaste a tiempo agumon, contestó Tomás

De los bolsillos de Tomás sale el digivice IC y el Xros Loader en el de Ramiro.

Guille, Josué ahí vamos a ayudarlos! Exclamo Ramiro

Llego la hora, ES HORA DE PELEAR! Grito Tomás

Digisoul Full Charge! Grito Tomás... agumon choushinka a.. RIZEGREYMON!

Shoutmon Choushinka! Dijo Ramiro... Shoutmon choushinka ..OMEGASHOUTMON!

Cuchillada Vencedora! Dijo Omegashoutmon y usando una de sus técnicas

TRIDENT REVOLVER! Imitando a su compañero Rizegreymon ataca

¿Susanoomon, Wargreymon, se encuentran bien? Omegashoutmon preguntó

si, gracias por la ayuda, digievolucionaste, quien es tu compañero? Exclamaron el Guerrero Legendario y el Digimon de las Dramon Killers

Es el, su nombre es Ramiro, dijo shoutmon señalando a su compañero

Si lo conozco, es un amigo le contesto Susanoomon.

Y él es mi compañero, se llama Tomas dijo Rizegreymon conversando con Justimon

Se quien es, lo conozco respondió el la evolución Matrix de Cyberdramon que estaba unido a Josué

Chicos basta de charla, acabemos con esto de una vez, dijo cortante y con poco humor, Susanoomon

La batalla no ha llegado a la mejor parte...


	3. Capitulo II: Nuevos Digielegidos

Siguiendo con el capitulo anterior...

Susanoomon,justimon,Rizegreymon y Omegashoutmon atacaron en equipo y destruyeron fácilmente a devidramon,pero weregarurumon Black les resultaba muy difícil de vencer, para colmo Susanoomon y Justimon no estaban todo su poder debido al cansancio de la batalla,pero en ese momento a Ramiro se le ocurrió una idea.

Guille me das tu energía? Quiero intentar hacer una digixros,dijo Ramiro, proponiendo una forma de ganar.

Siento que es riesgoso pero me arriesgo, adelante rami,intentalo,dijo confiando en el, este Guerrero Legendario

Gracias. OMEGASHOUTMON SUSANOOMON DIGIXROS! grito Ramiro usando su Xros loader. XROS UP OMEGASUSANOOMON.

Este nuevo digimon tenia la capacidad de curar, gracias al poder antiguo, curando así a Justimon y Rizegreymon del cansancio para luego unir sus técnicas mas poderosas: poder celestial(unión de poder de omega y relámpagos celestiales),patada de la justicia de Justimon y trident revolver de fin vencieron y los datos de weregarurumon fueron capturados por Ramiro, formando parte de Xros heart que estaba por volvieron a su forma inicial.

¿Rama podes guardar a agumon en el Xros loader por favor? dijo Guillermo, buscando una forma de guardar a Agumon

También a cyberdramon por favor, pidió el lobo solitario.

Bueno chicos, en tu casa Josué los enviamos al digimundo,contesto el general del Xros heart

Chicos, faltan 10 minutos para que empiece hunters apuremos axial llegamos a tiempo, exclamó algo apurado el líder que no se queda de brazos cruzados

Y así termino su día reunidos para ver digimon hunters..

Habiendo llegado a su casa luego de haber visto hunters y del surgimiento de los lideres de savers y Xros Wars, Guillermo se concientizo que era necesario que Tamers vuelva a estar formada en su plenitud de integrantes y formar además los equipos de tomas y Ramiro.

20 de marzo de 2012

Un grupo de jóvenes se reunieron en el parque Rivadavia de la cuidad de buenos aires en argentina, allí se encuentra una puerta al digimundo,los jóvenes y digielegidos son: martín Ledesma(líder de adventure 02),tomas Candia(savers),Ramiro Spinelli(Xros Wars),Josué(representando a Tamers ya que no hay líder en ese momento) y Guillermo (líder de adventure 01 y de frontier, el mas antiguo de los lideres).

Ellos estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos hablar de los elegidos, estaban con la guitarra, contando anécdotas, comiendo y tomando algo, hasta que martín se da cuenta de esto.

Chicos todo bien pero mejor vayamos al digimundo axial terminamos con el tema por el cual nos reunimos, y le pedimos la aprobación a las bestias sagradas y los arcángeles del digimundo,dijo el portador de los digimentals del valor y la amistad.

Entonces sin ninguna opinión en contra de el, levantaron los digivice correspondientes a cada uno e ingresaron al digimundo.

Después de varias charlas referidas al tema, decidieron los nombres de los elegidos con la aprobación de las autoridades del digimundo.

Equipo "Tamers": Pablo Santos(compañero: Guilmon),Francisco García(Terriermon),Camila Guidali(Renamon)Sebastian Méndez(Leomon),Eduardo Ramón(Guardromon),Josué Dionofrio (Cyberdramon),Cynthia Chaves(Marineangemon),Agustín Pérez(Impmon) y Virginia Varela (Lopmon)

Equipo "Savers": Tomás Candia(agumon),Facundo Martínez(Gaomon),Gisela Holzmaisters(Lalamon) y Federico Guetufian(Falcomon).

Equipo "Xros Wars":Ramiro Spinelli(Shoutmon),Paula D'onofrio(Sparrowmon y Mervamon),Gonzalo Sosa(Greymon y Mailbirdramon),Leonardo Capponi(Damemon) y Nicolás Pedicino(Gumdramon).

Esto son los nombres de los digielegidos que se suman a los otros grupos, lo único que falta es que ellos sepan el cambio que tendrán en su vida...


	4. Capitulo III: Nuevos Equipos Parte 1

**Buenas, dejare un poco en stand by el otro fic, así continuo este, con las subidas, recuerden leer el capitulo anterior ya que ahí están los nombres completos de los elegidos, por si no entienden el porqué digo el nombre directo, este capítulo es divertido, espero que les guste.**

Continuando con el capitulo anterior

Decididos los nombres de los nuevos elegidos, los líderes, dan por finalizada la reunión y regresan al mundo real, el parque no había notado las ausencias, luego de volver, ellos se saludaron y se separaron, volviendo cada uno a su casa. Habían dicho que el primero en surgir seria "tamers" y el día seria el sábado siguiente a la reunión, pero el destino tenía planeado otra cosa.

22 de marzo de 2012

A los dos días de la reunión, tomas estaba con facundo, Gisela (novia de facundo) y Federico, caminando por la avenida charlando de cualquier cosa y de repente un okuwamon. Facundo le pide a Federico que proteja a Gisela, que él y tomas se encargan de esto, sacan su D-Scan y...

Digispirit digivolve a... Lowemon Dijo Tomas.

Digispirit digivolve a... Korikakumon lo imita Facundo.

Intentan vencerlo pero les resulto muy difícil, entonces okuwamon los derroto y los volvió a su forma humana.

Esto no les gusto a ninguno. Tomas estaba hirviendo de furia porque le parecía un rival fácil, de la nada recuerda lo que habían arreglado los líderes, y se da cuenta que estaba ante su equipo, pero recuerda que no tiene los digivice IC de los 3 ni sus digimon:

No puede ser que este digi que es débil antes los digimon spirit, no sea derrotado por nosotros, dijo Tomas. Un momento, agrega el mismo.

Flashback:

Bueno Tomas, entonces, ¿a quien elegís como tu equipo? Pregunta Martin, serio

Creo que lo mejor es tener un equipo, que a su vez, tengas buena relación, si son amigos mejor, así que voy a elegir a Facundo Martínez, como compañero de Gaomon, el tiene mucho potencial, obsérvenlo como integrante de Frontier, A Gisela Holzmaisters, como compañera de Lalamon, y finalmente a Federico Guetufian, como compañero de Falcomon, ¿están de acuerdo? Comunica Tomas y espera la aprobación del resto.

Martin, vuelve a tomar la dirección de la reunión, ya que Guillermo opto por no involucrarse en esta elección, miro al resto y todos afirmaron.

Sí, me parece bien, mejor si son tus amigos, tomas, dijo todavía serio, Martin.

Fin del Flashback.

Sorpresivamente lalamon, falcomon y gaomon aparecieron ante ellos de la misma manera que agumon se apareció ante tomas. Los 3 digimons se presentan ante sus nuevos compañeros y les entregan sus digivice.

Luego tomas les explica el uso del Digisoul y lo relacionado a la digievolucion. Dicho esto, el equipo "dats" libera su Digisoul y...

¡Digisoul FULL CHARGE! Dijo Gisela ¡lalamon choushinka a... lilamon!

¡Digisoul FULL CHARGE! Repite lo dicho por su novia, Facundo. ¡Gaomon choushinka a... machgaogamon!

¡Digisoul FULL CHARGE! Dijo Federico. ¡Falcomon choushinka a... yatagaramon!

¡Digisoul FULL CHARGE! Dijo el líder. ¡Agumon choushinka a Rizegreymon!

Uniendo destrucción imperial de yatagaramon, trident revolver de Rizegreymon, lila rocío de lilamon y el aullido cañón de machgaogamon logran derrotar a okuwamon y ganan su primera batalla. Tomas se comunica con los demás líderes e informa de lo sucedido, todos estaban felices y sorprendidos por lo que sucedió. Tomas pidió a sus compañeros que no digan a nadie de lo que vivieron y que pronto conocerán a sus aliados porque no están solos.

Por otro lado estaba Paula (futura elegida de Xros wars) caminando cerca de su colegio y de repente.

No te será fácil, capaz no tenga a mi compañero digimon, pero tengo un haz bajo la manga, ¡DOBLE SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE A...ALDAMON! Dijo Guillermo, convirtiéndose en el guerrero legendario del fuego.

¿Se...convirtió en un digimon? ¿Que está pasando acá? Dijo desde otro lugar de la batalla, y perpleja, Paula.

Te venceré tan rápido, que no sabrás que te golpeo. ¡ESTALLIDO SOLAR! Dijo Guillermo y uso su técnica favorita.

Espíritu del mal corrompido, serás purificado por este digivice, ¡DIGICODE CAPTURA! Dijo Aldamon, usando su D-Scanner, así purifica los datos del enemigo y lo convierte en digihuevo, que va al digimundo de regreso.

Vuelve a la normalidad y mira hacia un lado, se da cuenta que esta Paula, entonces se acerca, pero ella se aleja.

No tengas miedo, dice relajado Guillermo

Te convertiste en un digimon, como para no tener miedo, replico Paula.

Ahora te explico, responde Guillermo y cuenta su historia (Es la introducción del fanfic)

Luego de explicar su historia, ella se queda sorprendida por lo que le fue contado.

Lo único que te pido es que no cuentes esto a nadie, ¿puede ser? Dijo con una leve desconfianza Guillermo.

Bueno pero me pregunte si puedo ayudar en algo, lo neutralizo Paula.

Claro, no hay problema, pensé q iba a ser mas complicado pedirte algo...dijo sonriendo Guillermo.

Entonces del bolsillo de su campera brilla, ella sorprendida cada vez más, saca de bolsillo un Xros Loader lavanda.

¿Esto es un digivice? no es de los que conozco, al tuyo q usaste hace un rato si lo tenía conocido, pregunta Paula.

Es el más nuevo, el Xros Loader. Puede realizar digixros, que es una forma especial de digievolucion similar a la fusión, y guardar a tu digimon en el digivice. ¿Queres conocer a tus compañeros digimon? Le cuenta Guillermo.

¿Compañeros? ¿Que tengo más de uno? Pregunta asombradísima Paula.

Si, son varios, responde Guillermo.

Interesante, vamos, ¿pero cómo voy al digimundo? Vuelve a preguntar Paula.

El Xros Loader puede abrir la puerta también, di time shift levantando tu digivice y se abrirá, contesta Guillermo

Paula dijo levantando su Xros Loader TIME SHIFT

Bien vámonos dijo Guillermo levantando su digivice.

Entonces ellos viajan al digimundo, allí Paula empieza a ver caras conocidas y Guillermo se sorprende de que...

¿Rama, ya armaste al grupo? Pregunto asombrado Guillermo

Hola guille, hola Paula. Llegaron juntos... que sospechoso, dijo Ramiro saludando y poniendo énfasis en que llegaron juntos.

Cállate Spinelli, ella se entero porque me vio digievolucionar, debo tener más cuidado. Bueno pau...ellos son tus compañeros de equipo, el Xros heart, los conoces a todos pero los presento igual. Son Ramiro Spinelli y shoutmon, Gonzalo sosa con mailbirdramon y greymon, Leonardo capponi con damemon. Y los de allí son sus compañeros digimon: sparrowmon, mervamon, monitormon y monimon; Bueno este grupo se formo de repente... no me lo esperaba, rama te felicito; comenta Guillermo.

Gracias guille, fue la respuesta de Ramiro.

Guille me parece que falta alguien, dijo Agumon que apareció de la nada.

¿Agumon de donde saliste? Justo hoy, me tengo q volver a casa rápido... comenta Guillermo.

Ok guille, nos vemos, responde Agumon algo triste.

Chau a todos, cuidense y confió en ustedes Xros heart, dijo Guillermo llamando por primera vez al equipo completo de esa forma.

Y de esta forma surgió "Xros Wars" solo queda que forme el último equipo, "tamers".

**Y de esta forma termina este capítulo, es la primera parte del surgimiento de los últimos equipos de digielegidos, espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews y los veré en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capitulo IV: Nuevos Equipos Parte 2

22 de marzo de 2012, post formación del Xros Heart.

Luego de lo sucedido, Guillermo los deja y regresa al mundo pone a reflexionar sobre lo que pasa y decide algo, si o si el sábado debía resurgir "tamers", entonces llama a Agustín, Josué y Sebastian, les pone al tanto de lo que pasa con respecto a su equipo.

27 de marzo de 2012

A los 3 días del surgimiento de "savers" y "Xros wars" estaban reunidos en una charla entre los futuros tamers, Laura y Guillermo, cuando de repente suena el celular de Guillermo que curiosamente tenía el sonido del digivice, a lo que él se pregunta

Acaso eso fue...dijo Guillermo.

Me parece conocido... comenta Pablo.

Josué, que sabe que pasa, se ríe

¿Que es? Pregunta Virginia.

Es el sonido del digivice, le contesta Pablo.

Por ese hecho, comenzó la charla acerca de digimon y entonces Laura y Guillermo cuentan su historia sobre el digimundo y sus aventuras. Concluida la explicación pablo se pregunto si vivirá eso algún día, cynthia no le daba importancia aunque en su interior se moría de ganas de vivirlo, los demás chicos e estaban mudos, incluyendo a los "tamers viejos". De repente hubo un leve temblor del cual salieron los D-Ark de cada uno de los nuevos tamers.

Siii tengo mi digivice, el D-Ark genial, dijo Pablo muy feliz

¿Podemos ir al digimundo? Preguntaron todos los tamers.

Bien, vámonos, necesitamos una computadora., dijeron a coro, Laura y Guillermo.

La usan e ingresan al digimundo, conociendo a los compañeros de los "antiguos elegidos de ese grupo" es decir agumon, biyomon, Impmon, leomon, monodramon. Y a sus compañeros, guilmon, terriermon, lopmon, renamon, guardromon, marineangemon. Para su mala suerte aparece ladydevimon totalmente enfurecida. Entonces los tamers decidieron entrar en acción, pero había un "pequeño" problema.

Como vamos a hacerlos digievolucionar si no tenemos las cartas, dijo Pablo preocupado.

Es cierto, entonces que hacemos, no somos útiles ya que nuestros compañeros no pueden evolucionar, comenta amargada Camila.

Yo tengo las cartas, supongo que Josué y Agustín las deben tener, no se olviden que fuimos parte del primer equipo de tamers, responde Sebastian.

Entonces Agustín, Josué y Sebastian entregan algunas cartas a los elegidos, esas cartas se convierten en cartas azules excepto la que recibió cynthia.

Una carta azul... significa que... dice Pablo.

Podemos hacer digievolucionar a nuestros compañeros digimon, agrega Francisco.

Aunque no lo parezca marineangemon es de nivel mega por eso no me cambio a carta azul, comenta relajada Cynthia.

¿Porque ultra, y no el mega? Dijo Virginia

Genial, ni idea vir, ¿llego el momento no? Dijo Eduardo.

¡CAMBIO DE CARTA! ¡EVOLUCION MATRIX! Dijeron todos excepto Cynthia

¡CAMBIO DE CARTA! ¡ARMADURA DE KNIGHTMON! Dijo Cynthia.

Guilmon, terriermon, renamon, guardromon. Monodramon, lopmon, Impmon choushinka a... Wargrowlmon, taomon, rapidmon, andromon, cyberdramon, baalmon, antylamon.

Laura y yo nos quedaremos como reserva, para no desgastar a todos, dijo Guillermo.

Luego de unir sus ataques destruyen a Ladydevimon, volvieron a su etapa de novato y fueron a agradecer a sus compañeros.

Sabía que podían, por eso no intervenimos con lau, confié en ustedes, dijo Guillermo feliz.

Bienvenidos chicos, ¿ya estamos completos todos los elegidos guille?

En principio si, responde Guillermo.

Guille, te olvidaste de uno en el equipo de Xros wars...te lo queria decir pero estabas apurado, dijo Agumon cortando a su compañero.

Maldición. Gracias agumon por avisarme, estaba entusiasmado que me olvide de eso, ya hablo con rama y le aviso de lo que paso. Dijo Guillermo

¿Rama? Preguntó Pablo perplejo.

Después hablamos bien de esto. Volvamos al mundo real, ¿no les parece? Propone Guillermo.

Si es verdad, regresemos, dijeron todos

Se despiden de sus compañeros, levantan sus digivice y vuelven al mundo primera aventura de tamers ha finalizado, pero esto recién empieza.

**Bueno este capítulo llego a su fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos viendo pronto, espero reviews, esto recién empieza…**


	6. Capitulo V: Cambios

**Buenas, este capitulo es breve pero establece cosas que habian quedado del capitulo anterior, y sucede algo inesperado, bueno los dejo con el capitulo.**

27 de Marzo de 2012

Luego de volver al mundo real,siguieron con las actividades que ellos realizan en conjunto,como si nada hubiera pasado,pero ellos estaban felices y algunos no eran concientes de lo que habían pasado.

Me cuesta creer lo que paso, dijo aun sorprendido por lo vivido, Pablo.

Deberás creer Pablo, al inicio cuesta,te entiendo a nosotros también nos paso en nuestro inicio, ¿no guille? Dijo Laura.

Si, cuesta pero después es lo mas lindo que te puede pasar, responde Guillermo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quien va a ser el líder de este equipo? Pregunta francisco

¿Nosotros elegimos al líder o acaso ya esta designado? Pregunta Pablo

Buena pregunta, ¿guille quien es el líder? Agrega Laura.

Si este grupo solo eran 3, ¿quien fue el líder? Pregunta Cynthia, llena de dudas.

Las preguntas de a uno por favor. la pregunta de cyn dejo q ellos 3 la respondan, dijo cortante Guillermo.

En realidad no existió un líder determinado, alternábamos ese rol entre nosotros, responde Sebastian.

Cuando los lideres se reunieron,me llamaron y asistí a la reunión como representante,no como líder, comenta Josué

Ahora entiendo, bien guille te toca a vos responder, contraataca Cynthia.

Luego de decidir consultamos con los viejo Tamers y el líder será.. Pablo.

Tamers: felicitaciones Pablo.

¿Yo? pero no tengo todas las características de takato, dijo asombrado de nuevo, Pablo.

No te hagas el que no sos sensible otra vez terminaste llorando, lo importante del porque de la elección es el liderazgo que tenes, responde Guillermo

Perdón, habló el chico duro como una roca, vos también lloraste así que no te hagas el duro, le retruca con tono sarcástico Pablo

Esto provoco la risa de todos, incluyendo a Guillermo que es bastante irritable a las bromas. Luego terminaron las actividades, entonces se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su acompaña siempre a Agustín a la parada ya que le queda de paso hacia su casa, mientras tanto conversaban.

¿Tenemos que conseguir las cartas para los demás no? Dijo Agustín

No te preocupes,yo me encargo de conseguirlas, le contesta su ahijado de confirmación, Guillermo.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? necesito que cuides de impmon,los tiempos de la facultad no me alcanzan para visitarlo como me gustaría, le pide Agustín

Bueno pero todavía no, dame una semana así veo como hago para organizarme padrino, responde Guillermo

Dale gracias guille, ahí viene el colectivo, chau .suerte, saluda Agustín.

Cuídate agus cualquier cosa te aviso, lo despide Guillermo

Entonces el colectivo con Agustín dentro se va, y Guillermo regresa a la avenida de su casa callado, hasta que Agunimon empieza a hablarle desde su D-Scan.

¿Guille como vas a hacer para cuidar a impmon?apenas podes con agumon, interroga curioso Agunimon.

Nose como hare pero no puedo fallarle a agus, contesta Guillermo.

Algo se nos ocurrirá, agrega Agunimon

Cierto, algo pensaremos, bueno estoy llegando a casa Agunimon, ya sabes que hacer, dijo Guillermo

Ok cualquier cosa sabes q hacer, abrazo, contesta Agunimon.

El D-Scan se apago y Guillermo ingreso a su casa.

Este día finalizó, pero el sabe que faltan cosas por hacer, falta un integrante y los Héroes Legendarios, surgirán .

**Bueno este capitulo concluyó, espero que les haya gustado,espero reviews y aguarden que los Heroes Legendarios, apareceran en escena.**


	7. Capitulo Especial 1: Aventura Escolar

**Buenos días, subiré este capítulo especial, estos capítulos especiales ocurren previo a lo que se relata en el fanfic, es decir hasta 2012, no lleva un orden cronológico, así que nada, espero que les guste el capítulo especial.**

25 de noviembre de 2009.

Esto sucede cerca del final de 2009, exactamente en el mes de noviembre. En esa época coexistían los equipos adventure 01 y adventure 02.

Adventure 01:Guillermo Alvarado(Valor),Laureano Rodríguez(amistad),Laura Alcaraz(amor),Lucas García(Sinceridad),Maximiliano Aguirre(conocimiento),Martina Gallardo(pureza), Diego Sugue(esperanza) y Mariana Liendro(Luz).

Adventure 02:Sergio Chaves(D.E Valor y Amistad),Romina Helou(D.E Amor y Pureza),Nicolás Balocchi(D.E Conocimiento y Sinceridad),Mariana Liendro(D.E Luz), Diego Sugue(D.E Esperanza) y Samuel Gallegos(D.E Bondad). Excepto Laura, Laureano, Diego y Nicolás, van todos al mismo colegio, aunque no van todos precisamente en el mismo turno. Mariana (1ºaño) va a la mañana; Guillermo, Martina y Romina (2º); Maximiliano, Lucas y Samuel (3º) y Sergio (4º) son todos del turno tarde.

Se escucha Target.

Estaban en clase, todos los del turno tarde, cuando de repente a los adventure 01, les suena sus respectivos digivices.

Martina, arriesgando ya que estaban en clase de literatura, con la profesora más insoportable del turno tarde, se acerca a Guillermo. Termina Target

Guille, dijo Martina,

¿Que pasa martu? Pregunta Guillermo

Sonaron los digivices, bah al menos en mi caso, le comenta Martina.

A mi también me sonó, ¿Que hacemos? Le responde Guillermo.

¡MARTINA PODES VOLVER A TU LUGAR! Grita como siempre, la Profesora de Lengua y Literatura.

Justo en eso, llegan al aula Lucas y Maximiliano, para sacarlos.

Hola profe, podríamos... dijo Lucas

Para la suerte de todos suena el timbre.

¡Chau profe!

Chau profe,¡ ei chicos espérenme! Dijo Romina, que tarde en entender que pasaba.

Los 5 salen corriendo del aula, a toda velocidad hacia la sala de computación.

Mierda, me olvide algo en el aula, ahí vengo, dijo Guillermo

Dale salame, volve rápido que ya están llegando mexico (apodo de Samuel, ya que es mexicano) y Sergio, le responde Maximiliano.

Ok, ya vengo, dijo cortante Guillermo.

¿Que se olvido? Dijo Romina

Ni idea, contesta Martina.

De vuelta en su curso, esquivando compañeros que el odia, toma un aparato rojo y negro.

Nose si lo necesitare, pero lo tendré por las dudas, pensó Guillermo.

Llega al exterior de la sala de computación y encuentra que no hay nadie, entonces abre la puerta de la sala desesperado.

Esto te pasa por olvidarte lo que sea que hayas olvidado, ¿era tu digivice? Dijo Lucas

No, mi celular, nose como me lo olvide, le respondió Guillermo.

Todos ríen.

Si recordara la clave para abrir la puerta, la abro yo, dijo Samuel.

Déjamelo a mí, le responde Romina.

Pero no grites romi, que vas a avivar a todos, le retruca Sergio.

PUERTA AL... dijo Romina hasta que…

La puerta de la sala se abre, por eso los 7 tiran sus digivices al piso, aterrados, pero era el profesor de computación.

Lo siento, adelante chicos, yo los cubro, si por casualidad tardan mucho, salgan por la otra sala, dijo el Profesor de Computación.

Bien, gracias profe, ¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE! ¡DIGIELEGIDOS VAMONOS! Dijo Romina y luego grito la frase para entrar al digimundo.

Dicha esta frase, ingresan al digimundo, luego caminando se encuentran con los demás, hasta que...

Chicos, hay una aguja de control, ¡ataquemos! Dijo Sergio, tomando su rol de Líder.

¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA! Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, patamon, Gatomon armodigivolve a... ¡Raidramon! ¡Halsemon! ¡Digmon! ¡Pegasusmon! ¡Nefertimon!

Me siento muy inútil, cuando están esas agujas, dijo Martina resignada.

No durara nada, los chicos destruirán la maldita aguja, responde Laura indignada.

Tengamos cerca a los emblemas, por las dudas, ¿los tienen no? Dijo Laureano.

En eso se escucha que la aguja cae y es destruida.

Genial, ya esta, se alegro Lucas.

Lamentablemente aparecen Arukenimon y Mummymon.

Malditos niños, ¿no pueden acaso dejarnos en paz? Dijo Mummymon, indignado.

¡Jamás! Dijo Sergio.

Suena Brave Heart.

Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, patamon, Wormmon digivolve a...X-vmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Angemon, Stingmon.

¡Nuestro turno! Dijo Guillermo.

Agumon, Gabumon, biyomon, tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon digivolve a... ¡Greymon!, ¡Garurumon!, ¡Birdramon! , ¡Kabuterimon!, ¡Ikkakumon! , ¡Togemon! Fin de Brave Heart.

Todos pelearon en equipo contra los dos, pero estos eran mucho más fuertes y cuando se disponían a hacer DNA y usar los emblemas...

¡NECROFOBIA! ¡NIEBLA ACIDA!

Estos ataques debilitan a todos los digimons.

¡Ahora verán malditos niños! ¡Los acabare! Dijo Mummymon, entusiasmado.

Que podemos hacer... ¡LO TENGO! Pensó y luego dijo en voz alta, Guillermo

En eso saca el aparato rojo y negro que tenia, asombrando a todos en particular a Laureano, diego y Nicolás, que sabían de que se trataba. Era su D-Scan, que no lo usaba desde hacía casi 3 años.

No tocaran a nadie. ¡DOBLESPIRIT DIGIVOLVE A...ALDAMON! dijo Guillermo lleno de bronca.

¡TOMEN ESTO! ¡MISILES DE FUEGO! Dijo Aldamon.

Los otros elegidos auxilian a sus compañeros, mientras a Diego, Laureano y Nicolás les reaparecen sus D-scanners.

¡DIGISPIRIT DIGIVOLVE A...BEETLEMON! ¡LOWEEMON!

¡DOBLESPIRIT DIGIVOLVE A...BEOWOLFMON!

Los digimons se recuperan y atacan en conjunto, logrando que Arukenimon y Mummymon huyan como cobardes.

Gracias chicos, ¿pero qué es esto? Dijo Romina, asombrada.

Mientras regresaban al lugar donde debían regresar al colegio, cuándo les llega un mensaje a través de la Terminal D de su profesor de computación diciendo que ya es hora de clase y que usen la otra sala para salir. Continuar conversando y explicando el porqué de las digievoluciones hibridas. Finalmente llegan al lugar de regreso, entonces se despiden y vuelven corriendo para las aulas respectivas para la clase que les corresponde a cada grupo. Y de esta forma, este día digital termina.

**Bueno este capítulo especial, ha concluido, espero que les haya gustado, la idea es mostrar un poco lo que se conto resumidamente en la introducción del fic, espero sus reviews. Ya el próximo cap, retoma la historia.**


	8. Capitulo VI: Los Antiguos Guerreros

**Bueno, les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, ahora sucede un reencuentro muy especial, sin mas preámbulo, doy inicio al capitulo.**

30 de marzo de 2012.

El martes siguiente a lo sucedido, Guillermo dejo a su hermano en su colegio ya que este iba a practicar futbol y luego se sienta a pensar donde va a hacer tiempo. de repente su D-Scan se enciende.

Guillee, lo llama Agunimon.

Agunimooon, ¿que paso? ups casi me delato, dijo Guillermo bajando la voz.

Guille deberías tener cuidado, acota Paula, que aparece vaya uno a saber de donde.

Guillermo sorprendido levanta la mirada.

¿Paula que haces acá? Casi me agarra un infarto por tu culpa, dijo Guillermo recuperándose de un buen susto que le dio la voz de la integrante del Xros Heart

¡¿Vos que haces acá?! yo vine a ver a una amiga que estudia acá y luego pensaba ir al digimundo, dijo Paula.

Estoy acá por mi hermano menor que entro recién a futbol, el ingreso a ese colegio este año, responde Guillermo.

Aah ahora entiendo un poco. ¿bueno vamos al digimundo? Pregunta Paula.

Dale vamos pero si los demás dicen algo, la culpa es tuya, le advierte Guillermo sobre lo que pasaría si volvían a llegar juntos y había alguien.

Bueno, le contesta Paula algo cortante.

Se hace un silencio de varios minutos.

Que esperamos, vos abrís la puerta con tu Xros loader, le recuerda Guillermo.

Cierto, disculpa . toma su Xros loader..TIME SHIFT. Dijo Paula usando su Xros Loader.

Luego ingresaron al digimundo.

Reload Sparrowmon y Mervamon, dijo Paula sacando a sus compañeras.

¡Si a alguien se le ocurre decir algo, se las vera conmigo! Dijo mervamon con su particular carácter.

De repente se escucha..

¡Ayudaaaa, Neovandemon es muy fuerte, auxilio! Dijo Agumon mientras corría.

¡Agumon! acá estoy, acabemos con este digimon, dijo Guillermo, mientras decía eso, su emblema del valor brilla con fuerza.

Es tu emblema.. ¿pero acaso apocalymon no lo destruyo? Pregunto Paula asombrada.

Después te explico pau, agumon digievoluciona! Dijo Guillermo

Agumon warpdigivolve a.. WARGREYMON

Yo también ayudare, dijo Paula usando su Xros Loader, ¡MERVAMON SPARROWMON DIGIXROS! XROS UP: JETMERVAMON!

No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ¡DOBLE SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ¡ARDHAMON! Dijo Guillermo.

¡TERRA FORCE! Ataco Wargreymon

¡BRAHMASTRA! Ataco Ardhamon

¡SEXY DYNAMITE! Dijo JetMervamon

Esto fue inútil, NeoVandemon los derroto. cuando se disponía a eliminarlos: aparecieron los excompañeros de Guillermo, el primer equipo de elegidos, que hace 6 años que no se reúnen.

¿Chicos? ¿son ustedes? ¿mis antiguos compañeros?

Si, somos nosotros, venimos a ayudarte, déjame levantarte, dijo la guerrera antigua del viento, Estefania.

Wow no puedo creer que estemos todos juntos, dijo Guillermo.

Ante ellos estaban Laureano, Martín, Nicolás, Diego, Estefania, Juan Manuel, Francisco, German y Giselle.

No puedo creer,lo que estoy viendo, soy Paula, integrante del Xros heart, responde la mas jovencita de los elegidos en ese momento.

Hola Paula, Alvarado toma, lo necesitaras, dijo Germán, el Antiguo Guerrero del Acero que le entrega un Xros Loader.

Gracias, ahora si acabemos con esto, pau déjanos por favor, pide Guillermo.

Los dejo, dijo Paula y guarda a sus digimon en el Xros loader.

Wargreymon,dejame a mi por favor, le dijo Guillermo a su camarada.

Encárguense de eso, ustedes pueden, dijo Wargreymon que vuelve a ser agumon y va al Xros loader.

Bien, ¿por los viejos tiempos no? Dijo Guillermo, con nostalgia.

El resto de su antiguo equipo asiente, todos sacan sus Xros loaders: rojo y naranja para Guillermo, azul con celeste para Laureano, verde y celeste para martín, amarillo y marrón para Juan Manuel, negro y amarillo para Nicolás, violeta para Estefania, celeste y rosa para Giselle, verde cómo mercurimon para german, azul para diego y verde y negro para Francisco

¡FINAL XROS!dijeron los 10 levantando sus Xros loaders ,mientras atrás de ellos estaban los guerreros legendarios, dando forma a Susanoomon.

Los Antiguos Guerreros han vuelto.

**Bueno, este capitulo del reencuentro, llega a su fin, aun falta la batalla y promete mucho, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y los veré en el próximo capitulo. **


	9. Capitulo VII: Un Nuevo digielegido

**Buenas, les traigo otro cap de este fic, un poco más extenso que los demás, espero que lo disfruten.**

Continuando con el capítulo VI

¡FINAL XROS! Dijeron Guillermo, Laureano, Diego, Martín, Nicolás, Juan Manuel, Francisco, Estefanía, Germán y Giselle.

Surge Susanoomon, como hace 6 años, volvieron a digievolucionar, pero al usar el FINAL XROS, era mucho más fuerte de lo que ya es, superando a aquel susanoomon y al susanoomon actual, del equipo actual. Aunque era una digixros, los elegidos estaban en su interior.

Cuanto paso de aquella vez, dijo Martin

6 años pasaron, es increíble, dijo francisco con nostalgia.

Giselle: no recordaba cómo se sentía estar acá, que lindo es que esté pasando.

Esta genial que estemos todos, ¡ahora acabemos con NeoVandemon! Dijo Guillermo.

¡Si! Dijeron los 10.

Luego de una pelea intensa...

¡ATAQUE DE LOS 10 GUERREROS! -expulsa a los elegidos de su cuerpo- Espíritu de mal corrompido, serás purificado por estos digivice DIGICODE CAPTURA, dijo Susanoomon.

De esa manera captura a NeoVandemon, que se convierte en un digihuevo. Susanoomon vuelve a la normalidad

¿Me lo puedo quedar? será un gran aliado, pide Nicolás

Eso depende de los señores arcángeles, no de mí, ni de los otros, deberías hablar con ellos, le responde Guillermo.

Lo hicieron bien, no pareció el paso del tiempo, aunque no los vi en esa época, es una alegría haber presenciado esta batalla, dijo feliz Paula.

Gracias, como dijo Paula parece q el tiempo no paso, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Gracias chicos por el Xros Loader y por la ayuda. ¿A propósito, como los obtuvieron? Dijo Guillermo.

La señora Ophanimon nos los entrego, y pidió q te demos el tuyo, le responde Laureano.

Perfecto, bien amigos, llegó la hora del adiós, dijo Guillermo.

Luego se saludan y se van cada uno por su lado.

¿Qué hora es? Pregunta Guillermo

16:19, ¿a q hora tenes que ir a buscar a tu hermano? Responde Paula.

Noooo maldición estoy con el tiempo justo, ya me voy, dijo Guillermo.

Vamos juntos, ya q tenemos q ir para el mismo lado, acota Paula.

Ok, le dijo Guillermo.

¡TIME SHIFT! Dijeron los dos jóvenes, usando sus Xros loaders.

Al llegar al mundo real, se saludan y se separan

31 de Marzo de 2012

Al día siguiente Tomás se comunica con Guillermo:

Guille estas con tiempo para hablar, que fede quiere hablar con vos, dijo Tomas

En media hora salgo de la facultad, decile que pase, ahí te doy la dirección, responde Guillermo

Dale ahí le aviso, le dijo Tomas

Pasada la media hora, sale de la facultad, Federico lo estaba esperando y entonces se fueron juntos, Guillermo acostumbra a irse con algunos compañeros pero esta vez se fue por otro lado para hablar tranquilos con Federico.

¿Que pasa, que querías hablar conmigo fede? Pregunta Guillermo, extrañado de que él quiera hablar con él.

Pasa que tengo cosas pendientes, muy personales que resolver, nose si volveré si seré elegido con falcomon, ya le dije y está de acuerdo, dijo Federico preocupado.

Si lo hablaste, entonces sí, pero te pido que te lo quedes hasta que encontremos un reemplazo, le responde Guillermo.

Bueno dale, gracias guille, le responde Federico

Habían llegado a donde Guillermo se desviaba para su saludaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Estuve escuchando, y se me ocurrió algo, dijo Agunimon

Decime, te escucho, le responde Guillermo

Víctor Teixeira, amigo tuyo y de algunos elegidos, se que con algunos no estaba la relación bien, pero no tienen decisión, le comenta el Guerrero del Fuego.

Muy buena idea Agunimon, ahora lo llamo y mañana hacemos el traspaso, dijo riéndose Guillermo.

Entonces usa el celular y se comunica con Víctor.

Che Víctor estas ocupado, necesito pedirte algo, le pregunta Guillermo.

Dale decime, dijo Víctor.

Podemos juntarnos a hablar, no puedo decirte lo que tengo q decir por celular, le responde Guillermo.

Ok, no quiero pensar de que se trata, ¿en media hora te parece? Le dijo Víctor.

Dale nos vemos, le responde Guillermo.

Al rato se encuentran y plantea la situación, explica todo lo que él tiene que saber, Víctor acepta con mucho entusiasmo.

¿Podemos ir al digimundo? Dijo entusiasmado Víctor.

Tu digivice IC está en manos del elegido actual, mañana en una "ceremonia" lo recibirás, dijo Guillermo cortándole la ilusión.

Bueno entonces mañana nos vemos, dijo Víctor

Dale cuídate nos vemos, saluda Guillermo.

Se van cada uno por su lado.

1 de Abril de 2012

Al día siguiente en el digimundo, estaban reunidos los actuales DATS los arcángeles, las bestias sagradas, el nuevo elegido y los antiguos guerreros legendarios.

Muchas gracias por todo chicos, a los que me tuvieron en cuenta, y pido disculpas por si no cumplí, a vos falcomon nunca te olvidare, dijo Federico despidiéndose de todos

Lo mismo digo fede, gracias, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego, dijo Falcomon

Bien Federico, necesito que entregues el digivice a Víctor, dijo Guillermo, algo cortante.

Víctor, confío en que harás bien las cosas, cuida bien a falcomon, le encargo Federico a su sucesor.

Federico, aunque te vayas, sigue siendo un secreto todo. Mucha suerte y nunca olvides lo vivido, dijo Ophanimon.

Gracias Ophanimon, lo hare. ¡Chau Chicos! los veo el mundo real, dijo Federico despidiéndose oficialmente.

En eso se va, dando por terminada su experiencia en el digimundo.

Víctor tengo la sensación de que nos llevaremos muy bien, dijo Falcomon optimista.

Así será falcomon, llego la hora, ¿listos chicos? Dijo Víctor optimista.

¡DIGISOUL FULL CHARGE...! dijeron los Dats.

Y este día en el digimundo ha finalizado, pero aún queda mucho por vivir.

**Bueno y con esto doy por terminado el capitulo, se vienen capítulos muy intensos y con cosas insospechadas, espero sus reviews, suerte.**


End file.
